botcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
ClubPenguin Wikia:Chat/Logs/09 May 2016
00:23:57 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 00:24:00 -!- Prenei has joined Special:Chat 00:24:08 Oi 00:24:10 -!- Prenei has joined Special:Chat 00:24:19 Hi o/ 00:24:21 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:24:23 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:24:28 Why the heck was I called here? 00:24:33 Yes, I do play cp 00:24:36 -!- Seth4564ti has left Special:Chat 00:24:39 but that's against the point 00:24:41 XD 00:24:43 XD 00:24:55 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:24:56 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:25:04 XD 00:25:09 XD 00:25:16 Ditto 00:25:21 Was it Prenei 00:25:22 -!- PixieLil has joined Special:Chat 00:25:24 -!- Sharkzrule88 has joined Special:Chat 00:25:26 wb 00:25:27 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:25:28 Oi 00:25:28 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:25:32 oh boy callum, our bff is back 00:25:35 -!- Seth4564ti has joined Special:Chat 00:25:38 Ugh lag 00:25:39 He says there's a draw for admin but i know he's lying 00:25:40 Who? 00:25:46 I jus came here for the giggles 00:25:48 Wata PM 00:25:59 I also came here for the giggles 00:26:00 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:26:02 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:26:08 There are many gifgles present 00:26:14 *giggles 00:26:25 Pretty sure if new admins were being recruited, it would be people who have been here forever (fall) 00:26:33 gifgles 00:26:34 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:26:35 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:26:39 yeah 00:26:39 giiglless 00:26:40 (old) 00:27:07 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:27:09 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:27:32 Shadowgallade, yes 00:27:44 -!- Shadowgallade7777 has left Special:Chat 00:27:51 Ew a new Chelsea Handler show 00:28:03 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:28:05 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:28:15 tree 00:28:37 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:28:40 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:28:54 -!- Prenei has joined Special:Chat 00:28:58 -!- Prenei has joined Special:Chat 00:29:02 �� 00:29:33 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:29:34 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:30:31 -!- PixieLil has left Special:Chat 00:30:38 -!- PixieLil has joined Special:Chat 00:31:24 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat 00:31:28 Test. 00:31:31 -!- PixieLil has joined Special:Chat 00:31:56 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:31:57 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:32:04 -!- PixieLil has left Special:Chat 00:32:06 -!- PixieLil has joined Special:Chat 00:32:41 Is chat being temperamental for anyone else, or is it my internet again? 00:32:52 I'm having the same issue. 00:33:03 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:33:04 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:33:15 Same, but only on my computer 00:33:23 Wata PM 00:33:44 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:33:46 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:33:58 -!- PixieLil has left Special:Chat 00:33:59 -!- PixieLil has joined Special:Chat 00:34:45 Wata PM 00:34:49 -!- Helmetpig2013 has left Special:Chat 00:35:12 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:35:14 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:35:23 -!- PixieLil has left Special:Chat 00:35:24 -!- PixieLil has joined Special:Chat 00:36:39 -!- Shadowgallade7777 has joined Special:Chat 00:36:51 -!- PixieLil has left Special:Chat 00:36:53 -!- PixieLil has joined Special:Chat 00:37:05 ShadowGallade, yes 00:37:17 Prenei sent me here 00:37:29 WAIT 00:37:31 don't know why but yeah 00:37:32 IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW 00:37:33 i get it 00:37:34 i understand 00:37:36 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:37:37 ;-; 00:37:38 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:37:39 i know what "shad" means 00:37:41 wut 00:37:42 i finally get it 00:37:47 Wata PM 00:37:59 -!- PixieLil has joined Special:Chat 00:38:06 What does it mean 00:38:09 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:38:11 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:38:34 Shad = a fish, and a character from Twilight Princess (enn) 00:38:36 YOU are shad, "shad"ow gallade, I FINALLY UNDERSTAND 00:38:53 Yep, i am that character 00:39:03 That character is my favorite lol 00:39:05 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:39:06 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:39:40 http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/zelda/images/e/ef/Shad.png/revision/latest?cb=20090513011935 00:39:57 wow he looks hot 00:40:10 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:40:12 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:40:13 WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING 00:40:39 nerding 00:40:41 Back off, he's mine @Wata 00:40:44 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:40:45 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:40:46 -!- Shadowgallade7777 has left Special:Chat 00:40:47 -!- Shadowgallade7777 has joined Special:Chat 00:40:50 yeah 00:40:51 plot twist 00:40:52 im shad 00:40:54 -!- Shadowgallade7777 has joined Special:Chat 00:40:56 8) 00:40:57 Dun dun dun 00:41:14 the ship is daved by him! 00:41:17 *saved 00:41:17 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:41:19 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:41:50 80 00:41:51 8)* 00:42:01 Aww thanx for calling me hot <3 00:42:11 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:42:12 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:42:15 poor trees 00:42:16 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 00:42:32 Wata PM 00:42:44 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:42:45 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:43:00 yeah thats a tree 00:43:28 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:43:30 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:43:48 Oi 00:44:03 shes flat as a pancake how... 00:44:13 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:44:15 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:44:22 Prenei, how come you said not to mention guilmon 00:44:26 Whoops i mentioned it 00:44:48 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:44:49 Omg you mentioned guilmon 00:44:50 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:44:59 Prenei told me not to mention guilmon lol 00:45:08 erm 00:45:11 erm 00:45:15 erm 00:45:17 erm 00:45:18 sorry rose 00:45:22 How come? :^) 00:45:22 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:45:23 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:45:24 !seen Lord Sir Guilmon Monster 00:45:25 PixieLil: I haven't seen Lord Sir Guilmon Monster 00:45:45 Tfw you don't remember his full username (fall) 00:45:54 nobody does 00:45:57 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:45:59 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:46:01 Wata PM 00:46:06 !seen Lord Sir Guilmon Monster XVII 00:46:07 PixieLil: I haven't seen Lord Sir Guilmon Monster XVII 00:46:17 oh idc anyway 00:46:23 WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? 00:46:31 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:46:32 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:46:33 -!- Shadowgallade7777 has joined Special:Chat 00:46:41 she decided to go through another identity crisis 00:46:51 She was eaten by a shark 00:46:59 even da sky :( 00:47:02 OH HIS PLANET TOO 00:47:04 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:47:06 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:47:28 What are you even talking about? 00:47:49 !seenon 00:47:50 poor time lord :( 00:47:50 Ditto Creeper Bot: !seen enabled 00:48:00 -!- Charlie the Penguin has left Special:Chat 00:48:02 Ditto Creeper Bot: Now exiting chat... 00:48:03 -!- Charlie the Penguin has joined Special:Chat 00:48:03 troll averted 2016 05 09